Recently, various imaging apparatuses such as a home video camera and a digital still camera have been commercially available.
Some types of such imaging apparatuses are equipped with a solid-state imaging apparatus.
Japanese Laid-open patent application No. H7-086544 (hereinafter, Patent Reference 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H10-313070 (hereinafter, Patent Reference 2) disclose such conventional solid-state imaging apparatuses.
FIG. 1A is a plan view showing an overview of a conventional solid-state imaging apparatus 100 disclosed in the Patent Reference 1.
FIG. 1B is a diagram showing a cross sectional view of the solid-state imaging apparatus 100 of FIG. 1A, which is cut at the line of A-A′.
As FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show, the conventional solid-state imaging apparatus 100 has a structure in which a CCD chip 110 is mounted to a glass substrate 120 via an anisotropic conductive adhesive 130.
The CCD chip 110 is shaped as a square. Eight input/output terminal pads 111 are provided along each of the right hand side and the left hand side of the square of the CCD chip 110. Underneath each of the input/output terminal pads 111, a bump 112 having a height of about 10 μm is provided.
The glass substrate 120 is in a rectangular shape which is larger than the CCD chip 110. Sixteen electrode pads 121 (8 on the right hand side and 8 on the left hand side) are provided on the glass substrate 120, in position corresponding to the bumps 112 of the CCD chip 110. Sixteen wirings 122 are formed on the upper surface of the glass substrate 120.
One end of each of the wirings is collected to the right hand side of the glass substrate 120, and the other end the wiring is connected to a corresponding electrode pad 121.
For the purpose of moisture resistance and the like, a sealing material 140 made of resin is formed on the glass substrate 120 in position corresponding to the contour of the CCD chip 110.
FIG. 2A is a plan view showing an overview of a conventional solid-state imaging apparatus 200 disclosed in the Patent Reference 2.
FIG. 2B is a diagram showing a cross sectional view of the solid-state imaging apparatus 200 of FIG. 2A, which is cut at the line of A-A′.
As FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B show, the conventional solid-state imaging apparatus 200 has the following structure. A chip bonding portion 211 is created as a concave groove, at the center of a base portion 210 (made of molded resin) of the solid-state imaging apparatus 200. To the chip bonding portion 211, a CCD chip 230 is attached via a silver paste 220. A bonding pad on the CCD chip 230 is connected to lead frames 240 via bonding wires 250. Furthermore, a sealing glass 270 is attached to the base portion 210 via a potting resin layer 260, so as to seal the CCD chip 230 together with the bonding wires 250 airtight.                Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent application No. H7-086544        Patent Reference 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H10-313070        